Amor de padre
by Isaya Strife
Summary: Ichiro es el hijo de Hanamiya y Kiyoshi, su papá nunca ha sido muy afectuoso, pero sabe que lo quiere, o eso pensaba. Un trabajo del colegio lo ha llevado a considerar, que tal vez, no es así. YAOI


_Esta es una historia que tenia publicada en amor yaoi, supongo que quise tenerla aquì, para agregar mi parte al fandom de KnB, tal vez no sea del agrado de todos con lo de el MPREG, pero espero lo disfruten :D_

* * *

...

* * *

— ¿Papi? — el niño de unos 8 años miraba a su papá hablar por teléfono con quien suponía eran sus amigos.

— ¿Qué quieres Ichiro? — Hanamiya hizo a un lado el teléfono, mientras miraba a su hijo con molestia — Estoy ocupado —

El pequeño sopeso un momento las cosas, no había querido molestarlo pero cuando recurrió a su padre para ello, él se había dormido debido al cansancio antes de poder ayudarlo. Había trabajado todo el día así que era entendible. Pero, por mucho que quisiera, era un trabajo en el que estaba expreso preguntar a sus padres, o en su defecto a uno de ellos.

— Papi, es algo de la escuela — conto a modo de disculpa. Retorciéndose ante la mirada del mayor. Este chisto antes de volver al teléfono.

— Hablamos luego — colgó y lo miro con seriedad — a estas alturas ya deberías poder hacerlo tú mismo — reprimió con una mueca — ¿Qué es? —

— Es una pregunta — se apresuró a sacar su cuaderno y su bolígrafo. — ¿Por qué me llamarón Ichiro? — pregunto prestando atención. Hanamiya lo miro antes de rodar los ojos.

— Semejante tontería — le oyó susurrar — Ichiro significa primer hijo, ¿no es obvio? — acto seguido se levantó.

— ¿Algo más? — pregunto luego de terminar de escribir, pero cuando levanto la cabeza su padre estaba saliendo de la habitación.

— Ya es tarde, lávate los dientes y a dormir — termino la conversación.

— Oh — miro su cuaderno, no creía que la respuesta debiera de ser de un solo renglón. Sin embargo, si lo que debía ser era la respuesta de sus padres, no había nada que hacer.

* * *

— Ichiro, ¿Pasa algo? — Kiyoshi pregunto con preocupación a su hijo, el niño levanto la mirada de su comida.

— No padre, estoy bien — aunque era claro que no era el caso.

— Lamento haberme dormido ayer, debiste despertarme — se disculpó el castaño, el niño sonrió con comprensión.

— No te preocupes, estabas cansado; además papá me ayudo — no era como que no lo entendiera.

— Oh, entonces está bien — Kiyoshi sonrió interiormente preocupado, Makoto no era el mejor con las palabras, esperaba que no hubiera dicho nada que lastimara al niño.

— Dejen de hablar y coman — gruño un malhumorado Hanamiya. El par inmediatamente se dedicó a lo suyo.

Ichiro miro el plato decaído. La clase había sido una experiencia que prefería no repetir. _"Me llamo Ichiro porque soy el primer hijo"_ Todos habían esperado que siguiera, y fue vergonzoso que se dieran cuenta que eso era todo, algunos se habían reído, mientras el maestro puso orden, tanto así que al final del día el maestro lo había llamado a él solo, para preguntar si no había hecho eso él mismo antes de iniciar la clase.

— Ichiro — levanto la cabeza, pero esta vez pareció no poder recomponer del todo el gesto, había un ligero puchero entorpeciendo su rostro. — No te ves bien — esta vez Kiyoshi se levantó y se acuclillo frente al pequeño — ¿Paso algo? — la preocupación tiñendo su voz.

— No — repitió terco el niño — no tengo hambre — entonces se bajó de la silla y fue a su habitación.

— Este mocoso — bufo Hanamiya, sin embargo enarco la ceja ante la mirada seria de Kiyoshi. — ¿Qué? —

— ¿Qué paso anoche? — pregunto con seriedad.

— Debía responder el porqué de su nombre — respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — pregunto intuyendo la respuesta.

— ¿No es algo lógico? —

Por supuesto.

* * *

Tenía otra pregunta, pero siendo honesto, le daba miedo hacer esa, miro su cuaderno con frustración, estuvo tentado a responder el mismo, como lo habían acusado; pero esta vez, para prevenir, había exigido que fuera de puño y letra del progenitor. Tenía que pedírselo a su padre antes de que saliera para su turno de noche. Tomo valor, su cuaderno, su bolígrafo y salió en su búsqueda.

— ¿Padre? — empezó a buscarlo, cuando fue al comedor escucho las voces bajas, parecían discutir.

— No puedes solo decir eso Makoto — Kiyoshi se veía molesto, su ceño fruncido marcado.

— Es la verdad, ¿no? — Hanamiya estaba aún más molesto, pero eso no era una novedad — ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? —

— Es un niño — mascullo el castaño, antes de pasar una mano por su pelo — no lo entiendes, no quieres entenderlo — corrigió.

— Bueno, pues tenemos un problema — gruño el menor, estampándole un papel en el pecho al más alto.

— ¿Qué es…? — los ojos de este se abrieron ante el papel — Makoto — dijo con voz falta de aire.

— Es tu culpa, maldita sea — bufo negando con la cabeza — no quiero esto, te dije que no volvería a pasar por lo mismo — inicio — es tu culpa —

— Ya cálmate, ¿no quieres sentir lo mismo? — pregunto anhelante, eso era lo que más deseaba.

— ¿Qué cuando nació Ichiro? — Makoto lo miro como si estuviera loco — ¿Sentir lo mismo? Lo único que sentí cuando él nació, fue dolor, dolor y más dolor. Y cuando finalmente el dolor pasó solo quedo cansancio —

— Por favor, estar siendo cruel — reprendió el alto. Este le pareció oír un ruido tras la puerta.

— ¿Cruel? — el más bajo parecía que iba a transformarse en un demonio — si estoy siendo cruel ¿Por qué no lo tienes tú? — bufó. — Ni creas que voy a despertarme a la misma hora que tú, voy a dormir todo el día — empezó a refunfuñar, sin embargo estaba más calmado — dormiré todo lo que pueda hasta que nazca —

— ¿Sabes que lo quieres? — sonrió pagado de sí mismo el castaño, el más bajo le dio la espalda.

— Claro que no, no pongas palabras en mi boca — mascullo abriendo la puerta — ¿uh? —

— ¿Qué? — ambos miraron el cuaderno en el suelo. Kiyoshi lo levanto, allí en la última página una pregunta, con una sola palabra como respuesta, con la letra infantil de quien era su hijo. — Maldición — un tono lastimero salió de su garganta.

 _"¿Qué sintieron tus padres cuando naciste?"_

 _"…Dolor"_

* * *

— Hace frio — se quejó el niño, abrazaba sus rodillas; a pesar de las palabras, eso no era lo que llenaba su mente. Con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas el pequeño se regañó por haber sido una decepción para sus padres.

Su infantil mente, no había podido captar todo de la conversación, pero entendía que su papá no lo quería, ¿no? Uno no puede querer algo que le causa dolor. Él no podía al menos. Entonces tenía que ser igual para los grandes. Estremeciéndose se abrazó más apretadamente. No quería eso. Estúpido profesor, si no hubiera preguntado nada, él no lo habría sabido, entonces, no estaría ahora en esa situación.

Quería volver a casa, dormir en el cálido abrazo que le daba su padre cuando tenía miedo. Pero le daba más miedo ver a su papá. Y que esta vez le dijera que lo odiaba. No podría soportarlo.

— ¿Ichiro? — se tragó el grito de sorpresa y se adentró más en los arbustos. — Ichiro — sin embargo, lo había encontrado; allí frente a él estaba su padre — nos asustaste — dijo suspirando, pero el rostro del niño lo sacudió; las lágrimas seguían corriendo y su mirada era francamente aterrada — oh cariño, ven aquí —

— Pa-Padre — el niño no pudo reprimir si instinto de buscar consuelo; y se abalanzo sobre el hombre sollozando con fuerza. Tenía miedo. No quería estar solo.

— Ya, cálmate — el mayor lo aferro con fuerza mientras daba palabras suaves destinadas a consolar.

Ninguno notó al otro miembro de la familia que estaba a unos metros. Makoto no se unió al momento, sabía que su personalidad no era muy compatible con esas situaciones, y el mocoso probablemente no quería verlo. Por lo que simplemente decidió ir a la casa y esperarlos.

— Estamos en casa — Kiyoshi saludo entrando con el niño en brazos. Ichiro se apretó con fuerza cuando sintió que su papá estaba cerca. Tenía miedo. Cosa que ambos adultos notaron. — Ire a acostarlo — ante al asentimiento del contrario, hizo lo que dijo.

— Lo siento — susurro el niño, cuando estuvieron acostados, el mayor aun abrazando al niño. El terror que sintió cuando no encontró al pequeño, había sido paralizante.

— Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo — el niño asintió y a los pocos minutos estuvo dormido.

Cuando bajo encontró al otro hombre de espaldas.

— Ya se durmió — dijo sentándose en la mesa, suspiro con la cabeza entre sus manos. — ¿Makoto? — llamo cuando el hombre siguió de espaldas se levantó y fue a su lado — ¿Qué pa…? Oh — su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio los ojos ajenos acuosos. Su mirada por otro lado, era mordaz como siempre.

— Es por el maldito embarazo, así que ni una palabra — gruño.

— Está bien — dijo sentándose de nuevo y escondiendo una radiante sonrisa.

* * *

Ichiro se levantó rodeado de un calor agradable, su padre lo abrazaba así. Era reconfortante. Pero… su padre no era tan pequeño. Abriendo los ojos con dificultad se encontró siendo abrazado por su papá, no su padre, como había pensado.

— Uhg — el miedo lo lleno, tenía que moverse, su papá se pondría furioso si se daba cuenta que lo estaba abrazando así.

— Ya era hora, vas a llegar tarde al colegio — escucho su voz. Ichiro lo miro con miedo, no obstante, el hombre lo miraba con tranquilidad.

— Si, lo siento — se disculpó, intentando soltarse del abrazo para bajarse, pero no pudo hacerlo — ¿papá? — el hombre siguió mirándolo fijamente y cuando se sentó para tenerlo de frente, el niño cerro los ojos esperando una reprimenda.

— No lo hagas de nuevo — abrió los ojos ligeramente y asintió.

— Lo siento; no volveré a molestar… — es aire se escapó de sus pulmones cuando recibió un abrazo aún más fuerte que el que le había dado su padre. — ¿papá? — al no recibir respuesta se extrañó. — Tú me… — _quieres,_ quiso preguntar; mas no pudo, se acobardo ante la posible respuesta.

— No soy de hacer esto, así que no lo esperes mucho, ¿bien? — ¿uh? Su papá se alejó y su mirada se ablando de una forma que Ichiro nunca había visto en su vida, entonces su cara fue cubierta de besos por todos lados.

El corazón de Ichiro latió, vivo y feliz.

Como nunca antes.

* * *

El maestro le había entregado a Ichiro el cuaderno, " _felicidades_ " y siguió entregando los demás.

Él no había cambiado la respuesta con todo lo que había pasado, así que ¿Por qué el maestro le dijo eso? Sentando en su habitación abrió el cuaderno, y allí en lugar de su respuesta estaba la letra de su papá. Sin embargo había usado kanji's y aunque sabía muchos ya, aun le faltaba para comprender lo escrito.

— ¡Ichiro a comer! — llamo su padre. Se levantó saliendo de la habitación.

— ¡Voy! —

Allí olvidado en el cuaderno estaba lo escrito por Hanamiya, cuando espero al par la noche anterior.

 _"¿Qué sintieron tus padres cuando naciste?"_

 _"Cuando Ichiro nació, pasé 8 malditas horas en trabajo de parto, según el idiota del médico, por ser primer hijo; prefiero no recordarlo, pero jure arrancárselo al padre del mocoso. Cuando por fin se dignó a nacer, el muy ingrato lloró ruidosamente por unos buenos minutos hasta que empecé a alimentarlo; me dolía todo y sentía que los huesos eran arcilla. En ese momento me pregunte ¿Por qué mierdas las mujeres y los donceles quieren hijos? Y jure nunca volver a tener uno. Pero, cuando la bola de carne abrió los ojos y me miró, sentí que todo el dolor desaparecía, y a pesar del cansancio no pude evitar sonreír al verlo; vaya a saber Kami-sama porque, con tanto dolores de cabeza que me ha dado. Sin embargo, sabiendo que voy a tener otro hijo, no tengo duda de que el mocoso será un excelente hermano mayor._

 _Y aun ahora cuando lo veo recuerdo, esa alegría tan hostigosa y ese amor tan empalagoso que me invadió cuando lo vi por primera vez y que nunca les admitiré estoy ansioso por sentir de nuevo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _PD: Una sola palabra de esto y eres hombre estéril."_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Notas: He de decir que ha sido una historia que me agrado mucho escribir :D la personalidad de Hanamiya es todo un reto xD_


End file.
